Portals and Portal Keys
You don't get called the City of Doors or the'' Center of the Multiverse'' for nothing. Sigil is home to countless portals (or gates, as some bloods may call them) leading from backwater Primes to any Plane imaginable, be that the Elemental Plane of Fire with its famed City of Brass, the Holy Mount Celestia or the inescapable Carceri. But thing is, these portals do not open when a cutter simply passes by (with the rare exception), for each requires a special key to open. What is this key, you may ask? Well, it can be anything, really: a literal key made of a specific material, a thought or simple gesture, or a complex ritual like playing the flute and skipping back and forth three times whilst doing so. The Lady of Pain herself governs these portals, and it is on her whim that they disappear or reappear in new and unexpected places, more often that not causing trouble for a berk who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. The most frequented gateways are listed here, in order of how dangerous a planeswalker might find them, with their portal locations key: RP Areas: * Thalasia, the fourth layer of tranquil Elysium. The portal is found on the second floor the Foul Olde Spirit Inn, just right of the staircase in the first doorway. The key is a Flute, which can be procured from the Civic Festhall. * Karasuthra, the third layer of the wild Beastlands, can be entered from a house in front of the Armory. To open the gate, you need a specific Salad, which can be bought from Muriel in the Foul Olde Spirit Inn. Lower-level Adventure Areas: * Oinos, ' the first layer of the battle-scarred Gray Wastes. The portal is just a street westwards of the Great Bazaar at a three way crossroad, manifesting in a gap at an iron fence. The ''Obsidian used to open this portal can be purchased from Zharak in the Bazaar, and is also sought after by Esmeralda the Grey. (Levels 1-5) *The Outlands, the mysterious land beneath the Spire. Entry can be gained in the Hall of Records, using a Shovel purchased from Layla in the Bazaar. (Levels 4-9) *The clockwork plane of '''Mechanus is accessed from Root-of-Nine's warehouse. Its portal is a Cog Coin ''purchasable from Trevor Goodfellow, the Planar Coin merchant in the Bazaar. (Levels 1-6) '''Mid-level Adventure Areas:' * Astral Plane: the astral ship can be boarded through a portal near the Shattered Temple in the Lower Ward . Its portal key is a Silver Ring. (Levels 10-16) * Ethereal Demiplane: this bizarre area's portal can be found on a Hive Ward dock overlooking the Ditch. Its key is a Blank Scroll ''which can be purchased from Minerva . (Levels 12-17) *'Brux, second layer of the wild Beastlands. The entrance is in a gateway in front of the house of Ulbart the Unlucky, in the Clerk's Ward. The key is the herb Belladonna, procured from Layla. (Levels 6-12) * [[Nishrek|'''Nishrek]], the orc homeworld in Acheron. The portal opens in the Bonepool found in the The Hive Ward, to the familiar Iron Ingot mined on Acheron, which can be bought from Lalyla. (Levels 6-12) * [[Paraelemental Plane of Ice|'Paraelemental Plane of Ice']]. The gateway is in a circle of houses in front of the Armory and is opened by a Coldstone from Zharak. (Levels 10-15) * Elemental Plane of Earth. The portal is in the broken section of street in the Lower Ward and is opened by a Jar of Dirt ''from Layla in the Bazaar (Levels 7-11+). * 'Mercuria , second layer of Mount Celestia . The portal can be found in the Clerk's Ward , where a woman asks you to pick berries. The portal key is a Gold Ring. * '''Limbo is accessible from a portal on the cellar stairs of the Bottle & Jug in the Hive Ward . Its portal key is a Xaos Coin - Fish. (Levels 17+) * Minauros, the swampy third layer of the Nine Hells . Its portal can be found in the Clerk's Ward , and the key is Black Lotus Extract. * Obsidian Flats, the Plane of Fire. The portal is found in the Great Foundry, in the lower room near the back. The portal key is a Fire Opal (Levels 10-15) High-level Adventure Areas: * Clangor, one of the cubes in Avalas, the first layer of Acheron , can be accessed from a portal in the first level of Undersigil (beneath the Market Ward ). The portal key is a vial of Elven Blood, ''which can be procured by using an empty bottle in the Goblin Vivisectionist's chamber. (Levels 18-27) * 'Niflheim, the second layer of the battle-scarred Gray Wastes. This gate is deep down in the Undersigil Village in a large, discarded gear. It opens to a the resonance of an Imp's Skull, which can be purchased from the hagspawn Niitvak. (Levels 5-8, interior dungeon is 23+) * The '''Lake of Fire on the first layer of the Abyss . The portal can be found in the inner courtyard of the Harmonium Barracks , and is opened by Alchemist's Fire. (Levels 20+) * The Endless Maze ' on layer 600 of the Abyss Two portals exist, one behind the bonepile in the Lake of Fire , the second in the Temple of the Abyss . The portal key is a ''Ball of Twine. (Levels 20+) * '''Porphatys, the fifth layer of Carceri . The portal is just outside the Tower of the Wyrm in the Lady's Ward , and the portal key is a pair of Shackles. Category:Setting Information and Roleplay Guides